


A Necessary Evil

by smartwaterworks



Category: Revolution (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartwaterworks/pseuds/smartwaterworks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Miles's attempted assassination of his best friend but before Charlie finds him-- Monroe calls in a favor from an old friend, who may find Miles before Charlie even knows she needs him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Necessary Evil

**Author's Note:**

> I feel as though it is necessary to say that this is not a romance story. Often times, I, personally as a reader, look for a story with both action and character development. I look for something that keeps me on the edge of my seat, begging for the writer to update more until I gain some sort of closure. This will be a story of two men, two brothers, faced against one another by fate and choice. The OC [original character] is someone I've created by my own imagination, and if there are any similarities between her and another character on tv or in a book, then it's a coincidence. There is no intended copyright infringement. 
> 
> This story is set post-assassination attempt, when Miles is forced to flee because he couldn't shoot Monroe. It's also set -BEFORE- Charlie ever comes into the picture. In other words, it's set before the first episode of the show. This is also my first attempt of writing in this fandom so please be kind :) this is also not-beta'd!

The sun’s rays, creating a mixture of red, orange, and purple hues in the eastern sky, rose within the tree line, granting the occupants of the forest light, when there had only been fire. Men rose to replace their brothers in arms who had been guarding them in their sleep. Their leader, with lips as vibrant red as the berries, continued to slumber. Hours later, when the wakeup call was played near the opening of the tent, limbs stretched to welcome the morning dew.

She had a tall, lanky figure, with caramel skin and emerald eyes that beckoned you to look closer. A long neck melded into a strong jaw, and carved cheek bones highlighted the sharpness of her features. Despite the brown hair that tumbled down in curls, she was not the perfect picture of what men or women would call attractive. But, it was her voice that taunted you, her fingers that caressed you, and her walk that took your attention. On her finger glistened a diamond, warding off unwanted attention and promises her to someone else—someone, unknown to her troops.

She arose alone, and quickly bathed in what water she had, and dressed in her officers’ uniform. Her hair, frizzy due to the humidity in the air, was pulled up into a sharp bun, with a few loose strands dangling around her ears. The woman’s nostrils flared as she inhaled the crisp morning air and looked towards the sun. Her sleeves were rolled up to the crook of her arms, and what little skin was visible, basked in the glow of the burning star. Men greeted her with respectful nods that she returned easily with a small smile of rose tinted lips and a wave. It was not until she reached the center of operations that she felt the need to speak.

Sharp eyes poured eagerly over the wide map, soaking up the knowledge that it had to offer. Several flags decorated its borders, red and blue signifying small or large victories over the rebels. Her spies, well—Monroe’s spies, were out now, gathering intelligence that could be used against the forces that would fight Monroe’s order. In another tent not far from her, probably fifteen feet, give or take—sat a rebel in ties, who would gaze upon another’s face in both pain and fear. She would assume, quietly, that he would be rather forthcoming in his information in about two hours. She gave him two hours simply because, well—you had to give the Rebels some credit. Her hand rose to splay soft fingertips across her skin and lips, and her thumb grazed the line of her jaw.

“Ma’am!! I have a message. It’s urgent.”

The hand fell to her side and lips opened to expose pearly white teeth, something not common during that time. “By all means, major—please, spit it out.”

The man placed his hands on his knees and took several deep breaths. It was more than evident that he and his horse had been traveling at a high rate of speed for quite some time. She stood patiently and even waved for a drink of water to be brought to him. Moments later, he spoke.

“He wants you, ma’am. Monroe says it’s time to come in.”

Lips that had just ordered an action to care for the messenger’s well-being spread to expose her teeth again, but the smile caused the men surrounding her to shudder. Her answer came with an ease not usually felt by those being called by their fearless leader, and her words were drawled out with a lazy, southerner’s accent.

“Of course he does; and what the king wants, he **gets**. Get the men together. Harken, you’re in charge while I’m gone. Don’t leave this position until we get word from our spies and only charge on a rebel base if you know you can take it. Remember, we have guns, they have bow and arrows, but we have a limited supply of men. Don’t waste our manpower and for God’s sake, have something to show before I get back.” She paused and her eyes glanced over the map before meeting her second in command’s gaze. Her hand, textured from the hard work put forth by it, reached for his own and she smiled to set him at ease. “You’ll do good work, I’m sure. Tell my guard to saddle up, we’re going to Philly and I want to be there in less than twenty four hours.”

The man smiled, placed at ease now by her smile –a mistake many had made—and did exactly as she had commanded. It would take no less than an hour for her to throw one leg over the massive animal’s back, and by the whistle emitted from her lips, she and four men began their journey, as horses’ hooves pounded the good earth beneath them.


End file.
